The New Badass Family In Town
by PuckleberryGeek
Summary: Puck knew as well as anybody that Lima was the most boring town in Ohio.. But then along comes the Berry family. Can they make Lima a little more intresting?.. Puck thinks so. Puckleberry with Pezberry and Rachel/Mike/Matt/Sam friendship
1. The move from Cali to Lima

**Puck's POV**

"Noah! .. someone's at the door!" My Ma, Audrina , shouted up the stairs.

It was Sunday morning and all I wanted to do was chill. Play some video games. Eat. Sleep. Eat some more then go drag Finn's lazy ass from his house and go to watch the cheerleader try outs. I dont know what goes on in Sue Sylvester's crazy ass mind, but what makes a cheerleading coach, make all her cheerleaders try out again (not that I'm complaining..) in the middle of the semester, at 10am on a sunday morning?.

On weekends, I normally wake up around 1-ish and that's when I'm being trampolled on by my annoying little 7 year old sister, Sarah. Don't let her cuteness fool you, oh no. She seems to have mastered being the Devil's assistant.. Hell, she could even **be** the Devil in my mind with how she's so sneaky that she manages to convince people she's as innocent as an angel and how she seems to be able to brain wash my Ma into shouting at me for Every. Damn. Thing.

"NOAH! IVE TOLD YOU ONCE, GET THE DOOR!"

See..

I put on some boxer shorts and a shirt and walked extra slowly out of my room and down the stairs.

A) Because it is WAY to early for me to be awake right now.

B) And just to piss off my Ma a little more .. What? she deserves it! , she could of just sent Sarah to do it, but **no! **.. Not the Angel (Devil) child.. Even as I walked past the living room, (which is right next to the front door, I might add!) she was sitting in there and she stuck her tounge out at me, then she smirked and looked as happy as fuck with herself because she didn't have to answer the door. I did. Like I have to do everything!.. God, if I didnt have to get the door right now I would **So **go over there and tickle her to death because I know she hates it.

When I finally get to answer the front door, who is standing there in all his freakishly tallness and goofiness? .. Finn.. It had to be Finn.

"Hey Dude... What's Up?"

"What's up? ..what's up? Cheerleading try outs!, that's what's up!.. Man, I thought you were picking me up at 10?." Finn literally shouted at me, but then remembered my Mom was somewhere in the house, so he soon quietened down, embarrased.

Shit.. What time is it?.. Where the fuck has all the clocks gone? (Note to self: Buy a clock.. And my Ma calls ME lazy? ..)

So then, I literally sprint up the stairs, throw on a clean shirt, pants and some sneakers and then run down the stairs and jump like, the last 6 steps and all in record time.

When I get there, Finn's already waiting by the passenger side of my shitty truck,(I'm a Stud, only I can pull it off.) then we jump in and as soon as I'm in there the keys go straight into the ignition and before I know it we're already half way down the road because we do **not **want to be late.

* * *

><p>When we get there, Sam, Matt and Mike are already there sitting on the bleachers.<p>

"Dudes where have you been?, you've already missed them warming up and stretching.. STRETCHING!" Matt said all in a rush, but stressing the last word, lettting us know just what we missed.

"Ohh Man, it was aweswome, though we did have to keep pretending not to be looking because coach Sylverster kept sending death glares our way, but then guess what happened? We saw the hottest new gir.." Sam was trying to explain, but then Mikes hand hit him in the face, not hard, but hard enough to shut him up.

"Look, there she is!" Mike whispered frantically, while trying to point discretely, but failing miserably.

When I looked, the breath caught in my throat.

She was beautiful.

And I didn't even know her name.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's POV<strong>

I, Miss Rachel Barbara Berry, can officially say I miss my life. Let me recap on what's happened over the last couple of weeks.

In California, I had brilliant everything. I had brilliant friends. A brilliant cheerleading position. (Captain, of course.)A brilliant house, which was on a brilliant street, A brilliant temple in which other brilliant Jewish families went to.I had a **brilliant** life.

I didn't get bullied at school even though I did get good grades, a lot above from some of my popular friends. Mostly, the reason I was popular with the guys was because of my attitude. It was an attitude that shouted "I take no shit from nobody and when they dont deserve it, nobody gets shit from me." And of course my cheerleading position helped as well as my looks.

Even though I was on the cheerleading team, I wasn't exactly what you would call a girly-girl. Don't get me wrong, I can still throw on a short dress and heels and go full out on make-up for a party and I could pull it off, but I wouldn't wear stuff like that for everday life like some of the plastics I know. I would much rather be wearing a pair of ripped skinny jeans with a Led Zep T-shirt and converse.

* * *

><p>Well none of that matters anymore because me and my family are half way through our move to Lima, Ohio.<p>

I'm proud of my dad, don't get me wrong, he's a surgeon and that is some hard shit to do and being promoted is a great thing to happen to him, he totally deserves it, but why can't the job be in California?

* * *

><p>Well, now because of the new job my dad is going to be getting Jack and Daniel will probably be getting seperate rooms. Yes, you did just hear right. I said Jack and Daniel. And yes, it is the seperation of the two words that is the 'alcoholic bottle of awesome' as my brother, Jack describes 'Jack Daniels'. Not only that, but it's what my un-identical twin brother's names are. Though they are un-identical they still do look pretty much the same. And then there's me who is like the female equivalent of them both in looks.<p>

We have the same dark brown hair, though mine is a little higher in length than my elbow, while their's is sort of like Justin Beiber's. And we have **exactly** the same eyes. Seriously, it's scary how alike they are, same shape, same chocolate brownie colour, same shades of lighter brown, same size. And get this, they both have a birthmark that's shaped like a tear-drop behind their left ear. I have a birthmark which is exactly the same, but behind my **left **ear!.. that is some scary stuff.

They are both very handsome, and Boy, do they know about it!, Jack always says "Our family are some good lookin' Jews." And let's face it, he's right. They always have new girls come to the house near enough everyday. They like to make themselves look good and keep their bodies in shape so they go to gym around 4 times a week with my dad, and I can truly say I think their muscles are probably the size of my head. When they're not at the gym, they're at home stuffing themselves with food like there's no tomorrow, either that or they're out to get more girl's numbers. When I was old enough, I started to go to the gym with them and I love it!. When I start to get tired, they always make fun of me which they know makes me want to go harder and trust me, it pays off.

Now, Jack and Daniel, though being twins, are not a lot alike. Granted, they do look alike, but they're brothers, it's expected, but personality wise, I like to think I'm a mix of both of them.

Jack is more sneaky and childish, while Daniel has always been the more immature and hard working. Since he was 14 he's had more jobs than I've known anybody to have. He doesn't get fired, he just gets bored sometimes, so if there is another job available, he'll take it. It's not that he works a lot to help our family to pay bills or anything, we got that covered, he just likes to keep himself busy and he like's to know it's not just mom and dad that pays for the things he owns. That's what I love about him. He doesn't depend on mom and dad to bail him out when things get tough.

* * *

><p>We have just arrived at our new house from what seems like the longest car ride <strong>ever <strong>from the airport to our new home. We had Jack fidgeting around the whole way because he needed to pee and it was pissing everyone off and then because Jack kept fidgeting and talking about needing to pee, pretty soon Daniel needed to pee. So then we had 2 whiney-ass twins, a stressed out mom and dad and a very tired Rachel, who was trying to sleep, but couldn't because she kept getting elbowed from each side because of the toilet issue. After what seemed like forever we finally pulled up outside of the house and before you know it, both doors from the back were flung open and then you could see Jack and Daniel tripping eachother up on their race to the house. After that, I'm pretty sure I heard something smash.

At least the house looks nice. It's huge, but we had around the same size as this of our old home. The grass looks like it's been freshly cut, our front porch has a little rocking chair at the front, which has a pillow on the seat and a blanket on the back and because I'm so tired from the car ride from hell, I could so fall asleep in it right now.

As soon as we get settled inside, which is almost immediatly because everything was put in their places from our old house before we moved in, I run up to my new room (well, I figured it was my room because it had all my stuff in it) and it's an awesome size, but it needs to be decorated the way I want it before it can be called perfect.

I guess tomorrow I should have a proper look around the house a little because I didn't get a chance tonight. Tomorrow is Sunday, normally I would plan to get up around 1pm, but I know for sure I want to be on the cheerleading squad at Mckinley (The new school I have been transferred to) and I heard that they were having try outs tomorrow morning at 10am. That's right, you heard me .. 10...Morning. That's just harsh to expect me up before at least 12pm, but there's nothing I can do about it. I hope I make the cheerleading squad.


	2. The perfect stranger

**Daniel's POV**

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* .. *CRACK*

"Ahh .. Rachel's awake." I thought to myself. I didn't even have to wonder what that 'crack' was, because I knew. Straight away.

That crack, was the sound of her mini alarm clock hitting the wall. And at some speed, I might add.

Ray has never been a morning person and I can say that from a lot of experiance. I remeber when she was 13 and I was 15, and it was 11:30am. Everyone was awake and eating pancakes, but Ray was still asleep. I thought I should go wake her as pancake's was her favourite. (and still is, she had around 5 last weekened.)

"Im going to go wake Rach" I said as I rose from the table, and as soon as I said that everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me like I was a crazy person.

"Why would you want to do that?" Dad said, actually looking suprised, for some reason that I didn't know of.

"Because pancakes are her favourite, and I know she likes to sleep, but she'll thank me later when she's stuffing her face with them." I said trying to make a joke, but still everyone look shocked. Well, all except Jack, who looked amused. Dad started to say something but was soon cut off by Jack.

"No, let him go wake Rach up.. It's his funeral" Jack said, laughing at the joke he seemed to have made.

I wearily made my way out of the kitchen and up the stairs. As soon as I got to Ray's door, a soft snore could be heared. I entered the room as quietly as I could and went and sat on her bed.

"Rach? .. Come on Rach, get up." I said, softly nudging her. But nothing happened.. But then I had an idea. I knew how I was going to wake her up. I was going to tickle her feet, she **hated **that. (This was a decision I would live to regret.)

I slowly and quietly made my my way to the bottom of her bed. Then I started tickle her feet.. She didnt move for a couple of seconds, but then a stir could be hear. She arose from laying down to sitting up straight on her bed. When she realised it was me who had tickled her feet she (purposly) kicked me in the face.. **Hard.**..

After that, I had to taken to hospital. When I was there I found out she had broken my nose, I had a black eye and my lip had been split.. All because I felt bad we were eating the pancakes without her... Never again.

When I was being brought home in the car, (Rachel wasn't there.. She was in bed, as soon as she had kicked me, she fell straight back down into her sleeping position and almost immediatly feel asleep again.. why was I not suprised?) I found out why the others were so me waking up Rach.. Dad had been punched in the face, when she was **8 years old**.. A couple of months later, Mom had been **screamed** at, when she had tried to wake up Ray.. literally, screamed. No words, just a big, loud scream. When Ray was 10, Jack woke her up because we wanted to go to the skateboarding didnt ask anyone else because he and Rach were the only ones in our family who were 'badass' (Jack's words, not mine.) enough to know how to skateboard. He went into her room with a megaphone and then sat on her bed and proceeded to shout "GET UP!.." .. She didn't flinch, she didn't shout.. She simply threw him off the bed.. Yes, you heard right. She,(a 10 year old) **threw** him (a 12 year old, who was a lot bigger than her) off the bed. He had hit his head and went unconcious. He woke up over an hour later after Ray had woken up, saw him on the floor, realised what she had done and threw some freezing water on him.

* * *

><p>I hate mornings. ..<p>

Well, it's not really the mornings I hate, it's more the waking up part of it. This morning my alarm clock attempted to test me, so it had to be destroyed. Immediatly.

I got out of bed,had a shower, then decided to get ready straight away.I can't believe I'm saying this but, Pancakes could wait, I needed to perfect what I was wearing for today first. I needed to make a great first impression.

As soon as I got out of the shower, my 'The Overtones' CD was put straight into the CD player. When the first song played, I knew I had to skip to my favouite before listening to it through from the beginning. When it came on I started to sing along.

The Overtones- Gambling Man

_I met you once, I loved you twice_

_That's the way this tale begins_

_I played my hand, I rolled the dice_

_Now I'm paying for my sins_

_I got some bad addiction baby_

_It's you yeah yeah that's right_

_And I feel you taking over me_

_Could luck be a lady in here tonight_

_My odds are stacked_

_I've never been a gambling man_

_I've never had the winning hand _

_But for you I'd lose it all _

_My odds are stacked _

_I've never been a gambling man _

_I've never had the winning hand _

_But for you I'd lose it all (Baby I'd lose it all)_

Little did I know, Jack and Daniel were standing outside my door listening to me with a proud smile on each of their faces.

I always knew I could sing, and I love to sing. Whether it be Karaoke, to myself when I'm bored, on special occasions and even in the shower. (I thought in the shower, I may be able to get some privacy, but I was sadly mistaken. At least one of my family would stand outside of the door and listen to me .. Creepy, right?)

I never sung to anyone other than my brothers. It's not liked I forced them, either. I never sung to them just for pleasure, it was always to cheer them up. It's like the time when Jack was 7 and his favourite scooter had been stolen. He wouldn't stop crying, until I sung to him that is. I was there to nurse Daniel's first broken heart at the tender age of 14. And sometimes when Daniel can't sleep, I sing to him my own special version of 'Twinkle, twinkle little star' and it seems to work.(Though he made me swear that I wouldn't telll anyone.) I do the same for Jack and it works for him. He also made me swear not to tell anyone, but, come on, who would I admit to that I willingly sing my made up version of 'Twinkle, twinkle little star' to my 18 year old brothers?..

Before I left, I looked over at myself in the mirror and I thought to myself

"I'm looking good if I do say so myself."

My hair is in a simple ponytail, but because of my naturally light, wavy hair, it looked like it had been done professionally and my make-up was very natural, I didn't need a lot. For my outfit, I was wearing a simple, skin-tight black spandex top with matching black shorts (They were Spandex aswell of course, I mean, can you imagine doing the splitz in tight fitted jean shorts?.. I didn't think so.) And then I had my Adidas Black and White High-Tops on.

* * *

><p>As soon as I got to Mckinley in my new BMW 1 Series Convertible that I got from my dad on my 16th birthday, I got out, checked for scratches, then locked it once, then to make sure, I locked it again. I know it sounds a bit much, but if anything happened to my baby, I would hunt down the mother fucker who done it and I would torture them <strong>Very <strong>slowely.. I would even pump them with adrenaline so they would feel and see everything and not just fall unconcious from the pain, that's how much my baby means to me..

(A.N The 'I would pump them with adrenaline' part was taken from the awesome 'Law Abiding Citizen', Im not a crazy serial killer who thinks about these things now and again .. It was to good of a scene to not be quoted ;D..)

As I walked away from my car I got a load of stares and a couple wolf whistles on my way to the field. I was a little suprised with how many guys were there, but then I remember it was cheerleading try outs and boys would do anything to get some.

When I got onto the field, I saw a load of girls in a red and white cheerleading outfits, which I guessed to be the cheerleading uniform for Mckinley.

As I started stretching, out of the corner of my eye I could see three guys sitting on the bleachers, staring right at me, wide eyed and mouths hanging open. I wasn't upset or feel the need to cover up as some girls would because I was used to it. And hey, wouldn't want a piece of this?

They all seemed pretty cute. One was a blonde and .. awww! he had the most adorable blue crystal eyes!. He looked really well built, like he worked out quite a lot, but not as much as Jack, Daniel, Dad and me. Though he did have a big mouth.. I wonder how many balls he could fit in there?

Then I look to the Asian one, who may I say is very cute. He's wearing a football jersey at the moment, but to me he looks more of a dancer. He isn't as well built as the other two, but I bet he has great Abs ..

And then I see the last one. I would say he's hot, but he **really** reminds me of my Uncle Joey, and that would just be very wrong.. Uncle Joey is bigger than him, though, as is Jack, Daniel and Dad.

Let me tell you a couple of things about Uncle Joey:

1) Though he's not blood-related, (He's uncle Leroy's (My dad's brother) Husband.) he likes to spoil me. Seriously, with what he does for me and what he gets me, you would really think he was my dad.

2) Uncle Joey loves the Gym. It's what he does with his spare time. When him and Uncle Leroy come to visit, all of us except mom and Leroy goes to the gym. Leroy's excuse is that he wants to keep mom company, but we all know he hates the gym. The idea of getting sweaty and smelly freaks him out, even though we've tried to tell him before that there are showers there, he just doesn't like it.

3) Because of his height and muscles, whenever I introduce a boy to him when he and Leroy comes to visit us, He gives him death glares and ask him all these questions that are either impossible or to uncomfortable to answer. And he has the help of Dad, Jack and Daniel, so it's not that hard to scare him and send him running. He's always said to me

"If a boy ever troubles you, you come see Uncle Joey. I'll soon show him some manners." And because he has always lived in Jersey, he has one of those really cool accents that all the 'World-Class' Gangster's have.

Well, back to the point, all these guys are staring me at me and all I do wink back, before getting on with my stretching.

* * *

><p>When I'm finished, this bubbly blonde girl with a huge smile runs up to me, and for a second I thought she was going to tackle me.<p>

"Hello, I don't think I've seen you before?, well anyway, My name is Quinn. Quinn Fabray. I'm a junior and before we had to try out again I was captain .. "

All I could do was just watch her mouth move at 100 miles per hour. Then I thought "Wow.. She really is like Barbie on Crack.."

"Hello? .. Are you even listening to me?" .. Oh Shit.. I think I heard a "Why don't you tell me about yourself?" ..

"Umm.. Well my name is Rachel Berry, but most people call me 'Ray' or 'Rach', I'm Jewish.. Umm.. I'm a junior and I've just moved from California because my dad's promotion.." I said slowly, having to think what to say, because I normally don't speak this much to anyone in one go.

"Ohh, that's intresting. What does he do?" She said, genuinely sounding intrested.

"He's a surgeon up at Lima Hospital." I said casually.

She looked at me wide eyed. I didn't see what the big idea was, but she looked truly suprised.

"A surgeon? .. Wow! .. He must be Really smart and stuff!" She said still looking suprised.

"You'd think so with what he does, but really he's a big Goofball" I said laughing at the thought of him being serious for even one minute.

"Ohh.. Awesome, well I think I'm going to introduce you to my friends, Santana and Brittany." She said, pulling me towards a Fiery-looking Latina and another Blonde, who had a 1000 megawatt smile plastered on her face from something the Latina girl was saying.

"Hey guys, this is Rachel Berry, she's just moved from California.. Rachel, this is Santana and this is Brittany" Quinn explained.

"Oh Wow! .. Do they have Ducks there? .." Brittany said, slightly dazed.

"They sure do.. they have all kinds of animals there, actually." I said with a tone of voice you might use with a 10 year old. I wasn't suprised or thought badly of her, because I had a friend in California who was a bit slower than most people. I loved her to pieces though, so I knew exactly how to talk to her and people who was like her.

"Ohh, I love ducks! .. they are so calm and they don't scream like cats do when you hug them.." She squeled in delight, then she jumped into my arms and hugged me.. I was a little suprised at first but then I said

"Yeah.. Ducks are so much better." While Brittany just stared at me with a smile on her face.

The girl I knew to be called Santana and Quinn truly suprised. I guess whenever Brittany said things like that people looked at her like she was stupid, or said something horrible to her.. Man, I hated it when people dont that to Kirsty at my old school. That's what caused me to kick most people's ass and get susspended a lot. But I never got in trouble for it at home, If anything my parents rewarded me for sticking up for Kirsty. She was like a little sister to me and a second daughter for my parents. They adored her.

"Well, you just passed the test I was going to put you through, well done." Said Santana, putting out her hand for me to shake. I shook it then Quinn said something to Santana quietly about the guys on the bleachers.

As I looked, two more guys had joined them. The Asian one had just hit the blonde one in the face? .. and now he was pointing at me?. Well anyway, I decided to check out the other two. One was adorable. He was really tall and he looked a little goofy, which is what I loved in a guy. As soon as he saw Quinn looking at him, he bowed his head in embarrasment with a blush rising on his cheeks.. Something is so going on there..

As I looked to the other one, I felt my eyes widen at the sight. He was.. beautiful, to say the least. He had heart-melting Hazel eyes, with gorgeous olive skin. He had a Mowhawk, which would put some people off, but not me. If anything, it made me more into him!. He had rippling muscles, which were begging to burst out of his tight, white shirt.. Ohh Man.. He was like a dream!.

He was looking at me in the same way and at that moment I prayed to God he didn't have a Girlfriend. I was staring, fascinated, and so was he. The girls seemed to have noticed because I started hearing girly giggles coming from Brittany and Quinn while Santana was smirking.

"That's Puck. It seems he likes you .. and you dont seem Sickened by the sight of him, either." Santana said, still with that smirk stuck on her face.

"Puck? .. That's his name?.." I said, breaking away from staring at 'Puck' to look at Santana .. Either, that's just a nickname or he has some **really **cool parents.

"No, that's just what everyone calls him, his real name is Noah, Noah Puckerman."

"Noah? .. Is he Jewish?" I said wondering. Noah is a typical Jewish name, if he was, at least that was one thing we had in common already.

"I don't know.. Why don't we go ask him?" She said and before I could say anything, she was dragging me in his direction.

Now, I'm not one to get embarrased. Seriously, if I was short handed for a date which was the same day, I would gladly find a hot stranger and ask them. More times than 1, they would say yes. But now, I was embarrased. I could feel the blush rising onto my cheecks as I tried pulling away, But Satan (get it?) had a hell of a strong grip.

Before I knew it, I was standing in front of him.

The perfect stranger ...

(A.N HAHA! I feel so evil for leaving it here, but everything that has been updated, I have just dont this morning, and like Rachel, I hate Mornings! :), So please Review with some ideas for what I could do next!)


	3. Are you sure she's not a professional?

_Hey Guys! :) .. I just thought I'd take the time to thanks for all the reviews I've been recieving. They really make me smile when I read them and I really like smiling so Keep Reviewing! .. Umm.. Well, not a lot else to say other than a GREAT BIG THANK YOU! for the reviews. They really do make me Happy :) (However weird that sounds? ) ).. I think I'm going to try and reward you and get on with the story now .. Thank you, all of you! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Puck POV<strong>

"Fucking Satan!" I cursed to myself silently, as I saw her dragging over the girl I was sure I wanted to Marry one day.

I'm pretty sure I just shit my pants.. It's un-conclussive right now.

My palms were sweaty, I think I'm shaking and I still can't look in their direction because I think I maybe .. Blushing. However Pussy-whipped it makes me sound, it's true. Ohh Man. She's literally 10 seconds before standing right in front of me. I think before San decided to literally drag her towards me (Me, us .. whatever.), she was checking me out.. I mean, I was checking her out plus I'm used to being checked out. 17 year olds, 18 year olds.. All the way up to 50 year olds. But this was a different feeling altogether. It was like a christmas morning for a little kid. Opening their first presents, but for me it was seeing the love of my life for the first time. She just didn't know it yet, or maybe she did?. It was way to early to tell.

She had a tight, little dancer's body, though her legs seem to go on for miles. Her brunette hair, (which I prefer to all other hair colours .. Well, from now on anyway.) was done up perfectly, fell into perfectly curled waves. Her top and shorts were tight, though because of all the curves she _definantly_ had in all the right places, they made her look even sexier than just looking at her top half did. She had some awesome Adidas high-tops on. Black and white ones. They looked like they had been worn a lot, she probably done a lot of dance in them. Ahh, the mental images! .. I really need to stop thinking about this.

"Hey guys, I want all you to meet Miss Rachel Berry. She just moved here from California and she's looking for a good time." She said, winking at all of us.

"Santana! .. Ohh, Please don't listen to what she's saying. I don't know any of you, but you all seem smart enough to know that I don't look like that kind of girl, right?" Rachel said playfully, a smirk playing on her gorgeous lips.

Wow.. I love her already, but by the looks of it, so does all the over guys.

"Umm.. Ye.. Yeah, I mean sure." Sam said, trying to act cool, but his nervousness came stuttering out of him, quite literally.

"Well, I'm glad you all know my name, thanks to Satan, but it seems I don't know any of yours.. Except you. Noah Puckerman, right?" She said in her heavenly voice, then for the last part, looking at me.

Damn! .. Who told her my full fucking name? .. Ohh Man, how embarrasing, great first impression, Huh?.

"Well, it's Puck actually, but you my good-looking friend, may call me anything, or anytime, you want." I said with confidence, winking and smirking at her all at once. What? .. I may be nervous, but flirting comes naturally to me. Infact, it's a habit.

"Well, let me call you anything _but_ 'Puck' and you might just be lucky enough to be able to call _me_." She said with the same amount of confidence. Wow, this girl was Badass. It's like God was trying to send me a message. Come on Man, give me a sign!

And as weird as it was, as Rachel turned around to the rest of the group, to probably take their names or something, her hand brushed mine and I swear, I felt a rush of electricity from that little touch..

* * *

><p>"Hey, I'm Mike Chang." Mike said, smiling and waving at her, looking like an idiot in my opinion.<p>

"Hi Mike." She said also smiling.

"Hi, I'm Matt, Matt Rutherford." Matt said, trying to play it cool.

"Hey Matt." She said, also smiling at him.

"I'm Sam Evans." Sam said, kissing the back of her hand. I could of punched him in the face right now, but I stuck with just clenching my fists. I mean, how weird would it be for me to punch Sam for kissing Rachel's hand, even though I had just met her like, 10 minutes ago.

"Hey, and I'm .." Finn was about to (obviously) about to say 'Finn Hudson', but Rachel beat him to it.

"Finn Hudson." She said.

"Ummm .. Yeah. How did you know? .. Are you a physic?." As soon as he finished talking literally everyone rolled their eyes, slapped their foreheads and started shaking their heads.. All except Rachel.

She just laughed (at that moment, I just wanted to grab and kiss her right there and then) and then smiled at him.

"No, it's just Quinn was telling me about you a couple of minutes ago." She said, looking over at Quinn who was talking to Brittany on the football field. When she saw us all (Finn, mainly) looking, she blushed and looked away.

"Well, as much as I'd love to stay and chat, Me and Ray has some ..._ better_ things to do." She said dragging her away the same way she did bringing her here.

"Ohh .. Sorry guys, it was nice meeting you all!..." She said, getting quieter and quieter with each word she was saying because of Satan dragging her fine ass away.

I need to get to know this girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Sue Sylvester's POV<strong>

Sloppy. Sloppy freak-show babies. Not one of the girls (Not sure if any of them have a single one of them have right each to be called a girl) I have seen have impressed me yet. Well, except Becky. Becky will always be special to me. I'm not taking pity on her for her illness, it's just she reminds me a lot of my sister in more ways than one. Since my sister died, I've realised Becky and her would of been great friends. They were both very excited and bubbly all the time.. But Jean never had the chance to meet her.

Santana 'Sand Bags' Lopez just went up and I guess she'll do. At least she can do a cartwheel without her sand bags hitting her in the face.

Tubbers has just finished. She'd also do, but I've always thought since she got pregnant last year she had lost some of her talent as well as her 'Virgin Mary' facade.

Next up is Ditzy. Brittany has always been good at the physical side of being a cheerleader because she's always insanely Hyper. It might have something to do with what I slip into her protein shake, but I need cheerleaders to be the best 24/7. Period.

Ugh, watching these girls attempt to dance is just depressing. I'm going to have to work them a _lot _than what they are working at now. Like hour long runs around the largest grocery stores getting my groceries, which I took the time to hide all around so it will take them a lot longer. The manager of the store wasn't very impressed, but he's worked all his life to become a manager of a food store. He should be expecting these things.

And also making getting them to give Fat kids a piggyback for an hour straight. This is sure to give them the strength they need to keep up with the Cheerio's routines. If they can physically stand up after warm ups, I make them do it again.

Those are two examples of the many things a Cheerio should be able to do without passing out and such things, but I look at some of these girls and think I'd rather them be put in Glee club, which is a terrible thought and I would not wish it on any Poor soul. To have to be in the same room and be able to smell the stench of William Shuester's oiled up hair is just terrible. The man could season a wok, just using his head.

* * *

><p>This is the last girl to audition and she <em>better<em> be good if not I'm going to go scream at a hobo.

"Hello, my name is Rachel Berry."

Rachel Berry? .. Why is that name so familliar to me?.

"Go ahead. Do your worst. It's extremely impossible for you to be any worst than all the other girls I've seen."

As soon as I hear the music, she's off, doing all kinds of complicated steps with perfected cart wheels, flips and spins to compliment the dancing. What can I say? .. She may even be the best cheerleader I've ever seen.

Rachel Berry? .. Oh my Sue Sylvester goodness! .. It's the same Rachel Berry who had won the 'North California flippers' (One of the best cheerleading teams in America) their 'Worldwide Champions' award, as well as a hell of a lot of other awards, which pretty much spoke for itself.

As soon as she finished I stood up then slammed my fist on the table with a threatening look in my eyes. I heard everyone gasp at the sudden sound, But Rachel didn't. She just stood there, oozing with confidence looking me straight in the eye, not looking at all threatened. Wow, this was rare.

"Welcome to Cheerio's, Rachel."

As soon as I said that, a smirk spread across her face. Not a stupid looking one, which made me want to punch people right in the pie-hole, it was more a of a victory smirk. One I loved to see, especially from my very own reflection.

From somewhere I hear around the crowd (Probably Sand Bags.) of people who have seemed to gather I hear

"Are you sure she's not a professional?...".

* * *

><p><em>I just want all you guys to know that in other Fanfics, I've never seen a Sue Sylvester POV, So what she says and thinks and so on, is from me with a couple of Sue's great quotes in there. So if you didn't like it, I'm Sorry. It was completely off the top of my head :) . Thanks :D <em>


	4. Get your OWN Damn Juice!

_Ahh Hi again guys! :) .. Im so sorry I haven't updated in a while :l .. What can I say? .. It's been a pretty busy week. Right, I'm now going to get on with it with a full can of Dr. Pepper by my side :)._

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel POV<strong>

I'm flattered. After my audition, I heard San say "Are you sure she's not a professional?". That really made my day. Well that, and making the Cheerio's. Oh, and meeting the guys.

They seem _really_ nice!.. Especially Noah. I don't want to sound like a shitty love-struck teenager, but I really like him. I mean, I _really _like him. He's like a male version of me. Straight out flirting, not afraid to look me straight in the eye while doing so. That's what I like in a guy. Don't get me wrong, being shy is cute .. for a little while, probably about the first 10 seconds of meeting me. After that, it just pisses me off.

I see a little something between me and Noah, but with the rest of the guys, I just see friendship. Like, really_ Great_ friendship. They seem awesome, but I guess we'll find out Monday.

I decided that I wanted San, Brit and Quinn to meet my family as I've been told

"I'm going to be coming to your house a lot so you better get used to the idea and Bitch, you better wake up early. It's either me, Quinn and Brit are coming to pick you up, or you come pick us up.. You decision." .. I bet you can tell who that is.

* * *

><p>"So how did it go?" Daniel said as soon as I stepped out of the car along with San, Brit and Quinn.<p>

"Ummm .. Well ... I, ummm .. I sorta .. Made the team?" I said, messing with him a little. He said before I left if I didn't make the team he would literally shave his head because of how good I am.

As soon as I said the last part, the worried look he was wearing completely slid off of his face and turned into a very _happy_ expression. I literally didn't know who was happier, Me or Daniel.

He let go of the lawn-mower, (as he was in the middle of mowing the lawn.. He wasn't randomly carrying a lawn- mower around with him.. That would just be weird and embarrasing for us both.) and scooped me up into a huge bear-hug.. I literally couldn't breath.

"Put me down! .. And Ewww .. Your sweating! .. Go take a shower, you sweaty beast!." He let me go then smirked at me and walked into the house... It was a pretty hot day today and Daniel had always been bad with sweating.

When I turned to look at San, Brit and Quinn. They were intensly staring at something with their mouths hanging wide open. I turned to try and see what they were looking at, but all I saw was Daniel? ... Ohh Eww! .. That is Disgusting! .. Just wrong, in so many ways!. But, believe it or not, I was actually used to this sort of thing. In California, Everyone thought my brother's and my Dad were hot. (Thinking of this made me want to Barf.. But they were related to me, so they _of course _they were of as hot.)

"Guys, put your tounges away, your getting saliva all over my lawn" I Joked, catching them out. It seemed to have worked because simultaniously, all three of them reached up to wipe their mouths, when they realised they weren't actually saliva-ing over my lawn, they looked up and glared at me. I just stuck out my tounge.

"Hey sweat-bag! .. Come meet my friends!" I shouted into the house. Daniel came out jokingly glaring at me, without the tight shirt he was wearing before, so shirtless in all his muscely, sweaty glory.

"Hey, I'm Ray's older brother, Daniel." He said, putting out his hand.

"Hey gorgeous, I'm Santana, it's_ very nice_ to meet you." Santana said and I shot her a "Are-you-being-serious-right-now" look. She simpley smirked back then turned her gaze on Daniel, then she even raked her eyes over his body. Ugh, I've gotten to used to this.

He just winked back and used 'The Berry smirk'. It never fails, and proof of this is that it seemed to make her blush, giggle, then look away and what I've heared about Santana (mainly from Santana) is that she doesn't blush, giggle or look away when she meets a hot guy.(not that I think that my brother is hot.. It seems the all the girls do though)

I'm .. I.. My name .. I'm Quinn." She stuttered. I found it hilarious. I started laughing so Quinn elbowed me lightly and looked down, embarrased.

"Hey Quinn." He said while taking her chin into his hand and pulling her head to normal height, then gave her 'The Berry smile', which is one that seems to get me, Jack and Daniel out of trouble with our Boyfriends/Girlfriends. Quinn's eyes got all kind of dreamy, so then it was my turn to elbow her back.

"Hi .. My names Brittany.. You're very muscley, have you ever wrestled a crocodile?" She asked shyly.

"Hey Brittany, I don't think I've ever wrestled a crocodile. Do you like crocodiles?" He asked back in the same kind of voice he used to talk to Kirsty with. Him and Jack used to talk to her a lot when she used to come over to our house.

"I do. I like all kinds of animals, actually. But my parents said I wasn't allowed one, so we got Lord Tubbington instead, my cat." She said, getting excited, when she realised someone (Other than the gleeks and now Rach)was actually intrested in what she was saying.

"Me too.. I tell you what, you say the word and one day soon mine and Rach's family will take you to the zoo.. How does that sound?" He said, smiling at her the whole way through.

"It sounds great! .. Can I invite Quinn and San too?" She asked, with a really happy look on her face.

"If they behave." He said, winking at them both, which made them both (again) blush, giggle then look away. I shot him with another "Are-you-being-serious-right-now" look.

"Cool! .. Thank you!" Brit said then jumped straight into Daniel's arms. He was ready, though. I always suprise with random hug attacks, so he's had practise.

"Come on guys, I want to introduce you to the rest of the group." I said taking the hands of Quinn and Santana and dragging them both inside, away from making dreamy eyes at Daniel (Great, they have to meet Jack yet.) while Brittany happily skipped inside the house.

"JACK! .. Are you here? .. Is he here?" I asked Dan.

"He should be.. Well, I'm now taking a shower, nice meeting you all." He answered, shooting 'The Berry Smirk' at Quinn and Santana, while Brit gave him a hug (Man, I can already seeing them being best buddies..) then he jumped up the stairs, like 4 at a time.

"Guys.. I know you like my brother.. You were staring at him like you wanted to eat him... wait 'till you meet the other one.." I said and straight after I said that from the top of the stairs you could hear

"Dude, you smell. Take a shower, stink-ball." Jack then jumped down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, where we were standing.

"Hey Ray, Ray's friends" He said nodding his head at us.

"Are you even gonna ask how it went?"

"How what went?"

"Cheerleading try outs? .. Even _you_ have enough brain cells to remember what I've been looking forward to _all_ week" I said, smirking at him.

"Oh ha-ha. I forgot you were a comedian ... and besides I tend to block you out when you talk because you do so damn much! .. And how did you do midget?" He said, mirroring my smirk right back at me.

I flipped him the bird then said "I made the team." He smiled at me then came and hugged me and said "Congrats Ray" because he knew how much it meant to me. Then he turned to look at the girls.

"Well, you beautiful girls don't look familiar, any chance of an introduction, Ray?" He said with 'The Berry Smirk' showing itself with an added eyebrow wiggle. And again, the girls blushed, giggled then looked in all different directions in perfect unison.

"Yeah .. All 3 girls' names are 'not intrested', Jack." I said, glaring at him.

"Ohh .. I wouldn't say that." Santana said, checking him out.

"Shut it, Satan." I said turning my glare on her.

"Satan? .. Ok, a little weird, but I've heard worse." He said looking through the fridge, then finding left over take- out from last night.

"Her name's not Satan, Doofus. It's Santana. That's Quinn and this is Brittany." I pointed out.

"Might take a while to remember your names, but it's all good, Hey guys." He said with a wink.

"You look a lot like Daniel and Ray. Except your really muscley like Daniel. I asked him if he had ever wrestled a crocodile but he said no and then he asked me if I liked crocodiles and I said yes and then I said that my parents said no when I asked if I could have one, but then they got me Lord Tubbington, my cat, instead, so _then_ he said that one day him and Ray and your family will take me, San and Quinn to the zoo, but only ... Wait, I'm confuesed."

"Don't worry about it, Brit. I think I got it. When we take you to the zoo, I'll be sure to buy you a big, stuffed crocodile so you could at least have a pretend pet crocodile" He said, smiling brightly at her while talking in the voice that was used for Kirsty.

"Oh wow! .. Thank you Jack!" Brit said, Jumping into Jack's arms as she had Daniel's. And don't worry, he did.t drop Brit or anything like that. I also give him random hug attacks, so he's pretty experianced as well.

"It's all good Brit." He said putting her down.

"So, your Santana and that's Quinn? .. Am I right?" He said with 'The Berry Smirk' planted firmly on his face.

"Yes, Jack, for once your right.. Well Done!" I said sarcastically. "Now, I'm going to take San, Brit and Quinn to see my room, before you start to embarrass me... Well more than you have, anyway.." I said.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Midget" He said kissing my forehead then shooting a mocking wink my way before jumping back up the stairs, taking a carton of Orange Juice with him.

"Hey! save some of that for the rest of the family.. Either that, or buy some more .. With your_ own_ money!" I shouted up the stairs.

"Get your _own_ damn juice!" He shouted back, in the same tone of voice.

"I did .. That's mine, ButtMunch!"

"Ohh well.. Bite Me!"

"Oh I plan on it!" I said while running up the stairs, on a mission to get my juice back, leaving behind three amused girls, who were shaking their heads and rolling their eyes while walking slowly up the stairs, staring at the walls where all the _many _picture memories that hung on the wall.

* * *

><p><em>I really enjoyed writing this chapter! .. It was great writing Jack and Daniel.. Though it seemed like Daniel was more flirty than Jack, right? .. Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! :) .. Read and Review! ;)<em>


	5. Well, that was eventful

**Brittany POV**

San just pulled up outside my house to pick me up for school with Quinn. Now we are going to pick up Ray, then we're going to school. Now Ray is on the Cheerio's, I guess we are going to have to get her into Glee as well.

Mr. Shue might not even notice her if we sneak her in.

If we can get Ray into Glee, that means her and Puck will be spending more time together. I can't say to much about it, because that would ruin mine, San's and Quinn's plan. Basically, we think they are meant to be together, so we are going to make them spend a lot of time together and Ray joining Glee would help _a lot ..._ Though, the way Q and San explains it makes me confused ... I can't remember if they said if I can or can't tell Ray about it .. Well, I think they said it was a surprise, and I don't want to ruin the surprise.

"Are you ready Britt?" San asked me nicely, not in a demanding voice. (Yes, I know what that means..) I've always loved San, she's always so nice to me and she does give really sweet lady kisses.

"Yeah ... San, I love you, you know?" I told her, looking in her beautiful brown eyes.

"I know, Britt. I love you too, but you know we can't tell anybody yet, that I'm not ready yet, right?" She told me quietly, holding both my hands. I knew very well .. It didn't mean I liked it.

"Yeah, I know .. We better get to the car.. We don't want to keep Quinn waiting, you know what she's like." I said, fake laughing and turning away from her because I had a tear in my eye which was about to fall. I got in the back, because Q was in the front and I didn't really want to look at San.

San got into the car, looked back at me from the review mirror and smiled sadly, started the engine, then drove off...

* * *

><p><em>A.N: Ohh .. Emotional :'( <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel POV<strong>

I'm so_ freaking_ tired..

I'm so nervous about today, that I woke up at 5. Yes, you heard right. 5 _am_ ..

This is pretty much how my morning went;

- Woke up .. _At 5 am_

- Had breakfast .. Pancakes.

- Worked of my breakfast off by running around the house.. Waking everybody up in the process.

- Watched 'Jackass' with Jack .. He likes to think he's more Badass than Johnny Knoxville, we agree with him .. Just to keep him happy.

- Drove Daniel to work .. In my PJ's.

- Had a shower .. _Twice._

- Got in my Cheerio uniform and I am looking _fine_, if I do say so myself.

- Done my make-up and hair .. That took me about an hour and a half.

When I'm _finally _ready, I see San's car pull up.

"Hey guys." I said when I opened the front door.

"Why, _hellooo_ there, Miss. Sex - On - Legs." Santana said, taking my hand and making me spin around to get a better view.

"Wow, Rach. The uniform looks great on you!" Quinn said smiling at me.

"Ray, you look _gorgeous_!." Britt said, also smiling, then hugging me.

"Aww Thank you!" I said, thankful that _all _that work actually paid off.

"It's all good .. Are your brothers here?" San asked. As soon as she said that, two heads popped up in unison. Quinn, because she obviously liked one of them, (Or both .. Ugh.) and Brittany, because even though she only met them yesterday, they were already like brothers to her.

"No.. Well yeah and no." I said

From the 3 confuesed faces I was getting, I decided to explain.

"Jack's passed out on the couch, since I got him up at 5 and Daniel's at work, sorry to disappoint ... And here I was, thinking you were here to see me!" I said dramatically with a little pose to match.

"Ohh Rach, don't feel sad! .. We are here to see you!" Britt said, worrying.

"Britt, I was only joking." I explained smiling, reasurring her.

"Ohhhh ..."

* * *

><p>"Are you nervous about the first day of school?" Britt asked when we were on our way to school.<p>

"No .. Well, yeah ... A little." I said even though inside I was silently _Crapping_ myself.

"Oh, don't worry!. We love you and we're sure _everyone _else will.. Well, maybe not Mercedes and Kurt, but we don't like them anyways." Brittany replied, but then getting distracted by a bird in a tree.

"Mercedes and Kurt? .. What's up with them?" I asked.

"Ohh, how the list goes on and on .." Santana said, dramaticly but also sounding angry, clenching the steering wheel.

"Well, let's just say they like to be the center of attention, _all_ of the time." Quinn said, rolling her eyes while doing so.

"She's a bitch, he's gay and they're both Self-absorbed diva's." San said, while the others agreed.

Oh, Joy.

* * *

><p>As we stepped out of the car, everyone immediatly slapped their eyes on me.. the new girl. The guys were checking me out, while the girls were checking out their competition.<p>

Suprisingly, I wasn't nervous anymore. I was more amused, actually.

That was before I saw _him_. And may I say he was looking _Good_ today. Tight white shirt, with a letterman jacket, Jeans and Converse.

He was leaning against a truck (presumably his? ..) with Mike, Matt, Sam and .. Finn .. That's his name .. Right?

"Oh God, there's Finn." (Yep, I was right.) Quinn said, trying to _hide _herself with her .. hand?

"Oh yeah, we forgot to tell you, Quinn's tail is wagging for Finnessa." Santana said, checking her nails

"Quinn has a tail? .. Are you half dog? ..When San said your Mom was a Bitch, I just thought she meant she was mean, I didn't think she was serious!" Britt said, excited. _(A.N: A little dog humor there, find it funny? .. No? .. Okaayyy :l ) _

"No Britt, San was Joking, _Right _San?" Quinn said, Glaring at San.

"Whatever.. Look, there's Finn, let's go see him, Q." San said waving at Finn, who looked embarrased and waved back cautiously.

"Ugh, I hate you" Quinn said, Jokingly glaring

"Yeah, yeah .. I love you too, Quinny." She said laughing as we started walking towards the boys .. (And Noah was totally checking me out .. I wasn't him though .. _Definantly _not..)

* * *

><p><strong>Puck POV<strong>

"Man, Rachel's hot, but Quinn is beautiful." Finn said as we were discussing who was better out of all the girls, but now it just seemed to be out of Quinn and Rachel.

"Whipped!" Mike said as he pretended to choke.

"Dude .. Are you Fucking _Blind?_.. Rachel's beautiful, hot _and_ has a nice tan, unlike Quinn who looks like she died 3 weeks ago." I said back .. What? I'm only telling the truth!.

"Even more Whipped!" The smartass Asian said, the same way he had to Finn

This caused Finn to think for a moment, before he came to a conclussion.

"No, Quinn is definantly hotter."

"No, I actually side with Puckerman for this one .." Matt said with Mike just nodding like an idiot, Staring at something with their mouths hanging wide open.

I turned to look at where he was looking, and suddenly my jeans where like .. _5 times_ to small.

There she was. In a Cheerio's uniform. That has a _really_ short skirt. Looking as _gorgeous_ as ever.

As I was checking out Rachel's _sweet _ass, Santana was waving at Finn, Probably to embarrass Quinn. Finn just waved back, not knowing what else to do.

"Oh God, they're coming over. What do I do? .. What do I say?" Finn started to ramble.

"Just act yourself .. Oh no, wait please _don't_ do that!" Matt said.

"Oh Ha-Ha.." Finn said and before you knew it they were all standing infront of us.

"Hey Noah, guys." Rach said.. That was all I needed to start blushing like a little fucking 5 year old girl.

"Hey Rach, girls." I said, nodding my head at them, though winking at Rachel, who just smirked right back.

"Hey girls .. Umm, Quinn, could I talk to you for a second?" Finn said nervously.

"Umm .. Sure, I guess. I mean, if it's okay with you guys?" She said directing to the girls.

"Oh no, Miss Quinn .. Something Fabray. We _forbid_ you to talk to a guy who is super sweet and obviously _Crazy _for you and you for him." Rach said, pointing her finger at her, pretending to be her mother.

Quinn and Finn both blushed while everyone else laughed.

" .. I take that as a yes?" Quinn asked nervously

"Girl, get your ass over there now!" Santana said back, laughing a little, while the other two nodded while wearing matching smirkes.

Quinn smiled, taking that as approval, walked away with Quinn.

* * *

><p>About 10 minutes later, as everyone was laughing and joking, Quinn and Finn walked back together.<p>

Everyone stopped what they were doing or saying, to wait for the conclussion.

"Well?.." Britt asked

Both of them said nothing.. All they did was grab hands and start smiling like idiots. Then all you heard was a load of slaps on the back and girly giggles and a couple of 'Finally's.

"Hey girls, Miss. Sylvester wants to see ..." Becky said as she ran up to us and took out her notebook "Berry, Tubbers, Sand-Bags and Ditzy in her office. Now."

"Okay Becky and hey, this is Rachel, Rachel Berry and Rachel, this is Becky Jackson." Quinn introduced us.

"Hello Rachel.. You are very pretty." Becky said

"Ohh, thank you Becky! .. You are too!" Rachel said, smiling.

To that Becky just got all embarrassed, muttered a 'Thanks' and ran away.

"Well, we have some _fun_ to attend to in Sylvester's office. Bye guys." Santana said as she linked with Rach and Brit.

"I'll see you later?" Rachel asked me.

"Umm.. Yeah, sure.. Well, I mean I'll have to check if I'm free first, though. You know how it is." I said smoothly.

"Oh, if your too _busy_, I don't have to come see ..."

"NO! .. I mean, it's all good, I'm free." I said, mentally kicking myself.

"Oh, good, I'll be seeing you later then." She said winking and then walking away with San and Britt.

"Q!, unattach yourself from Hudson's face, we've gotta go!." Satan said to Quinn, who was in the middle of sucking face with Finn.

"Ugh, fine! .. Bye Finn." she said like a little 5 year old girl.

"Bye Quinn." He said, twice as sickening.

"... Well, that was eventful." Mike said when they were gone.

* * *

><p><em>A.N: Hey guys! .. Ugh, I take to long to update. I'll try and get up to date, I promise! :) .. Remember; Read and Review! .. Thank You! ;) 3<em>


	6. Authors noteBut please read Important!

Hey guys! :)

I know I haven't updated in like.. Years, (not quite _Years_, but it's been quite a while :D) but I'm coming back with GREAT new ideas, that I hope you'll LOVE! :) 3

I'm so sorry I've kept you waiting so long, but this year has been pretty tough on me, my aunt died and then my mum became ill, but she's better now and so am I :)

So I'm officially _back!_ Everyone can now be okay again! ;P

So, for this story I'm planning on calling my new chapters with the names of song lyrics, which helped me write the chapters.. I've been thinking about this for quite a while now and I'm sure you'll love it! :D

Constructive criticism is always welcome in reviews! I always love to hear what you think and ways I can make my chapters and fanfics better :)

Thanks for reading this and I'm _really_ looking forward to getting back in touch with all you guys :) 3

Love PuckleberryGeek :') 3 x x


	7. She's got balls

_Rachel's POV_

"Santana, are you.. _nervous_?" I asked her dumbfounded, truly shocked that the one and only, Satan, looked considerably scared. I was looking at her like she'd just grown an extra head or something, as we walked to Coach Sylvester's office. I hadn't know her for long, but nervous is _not_ a feeling I thought she could have.. Secret caring of the people she loved? Uh huh. Anger? Hell yeah! .. But nervous? Never.

"Nervous? .. Okay, I'm not gonna lie, I am a little nervous. Don't get used to though, it's only because we're dealing with Sylvester, but then again, she's enough to put the 'Heebie-Jeebies' into Dracula and the bride of Frankenstein's evil lovechild.." She mentioned, suddenly deep in thought of what Dracula and the bride of Frankenstein's lovechild would look like, but then soon snapped out of it as soon as I said;

"What's there to be nervous about?.. I'm sure she's not _that_ bad?" I asked curiously.

Then it was my turn to be stared at like I had grown an extra head, but this time Quinn and Britt joined in the awkward stare.

"What's.. There to be.. _nervous _about? You _have_ met her, haven't you? .. We _are_ talking about the same Sue Sylvester, right?" Quinn babbled, directing the end part more towards the other girls, who had the same gaping look on their gob smacked faces. She got slow nods in return.

"Okay, as your friend, I'm going to fill you in on how to act around the 'Sylvester Beast'.." San explained, using finger air quotes. "Don't speak unless your spoken to. Sit as still as you can, she hates it when you fidget. Don't breath in her direction. Try and fit in a few compliments on things like how you wish you could look and be like her, even though any _sane_ person, would _never_ want to be in that position.." She carried on, but I stopped her with a un-ladylike snort.

"You can't be serious.. Your joking with me, right?.. I _refuse _to do _any_ of those things, because they are utterly absurd! But thanks for the heads up." Smiling graciously at the end.

I carried on walking down the hallways after our little stop, to find I was walking by myself. I slowly turned around, and met each of their gazes, one by one. Britt's gaze was a little shocked, but mostly confused, but I didn't think it was because of the situation, as she was confused most of the time.. Quinn looked shocked and god smacked, looking for the right words, but not being able to say anything.. And Santana, well San's face was the best of them all. Priceless, even.

She was most defiantly shocked, and even a little fearful. When I say that, I don't mean _I _was scared of her, I mean _she_ looked scared _for_ me. But then she switched to wearing this powerful smirk on her face, like she was impressed or something.

"Come on guys, if Coach Sylvester is as _scary_ as you say, she would be super pissed is we kept her waiting.." I said slowly, winking at the end. Then I started down the long, dark, eerily silent hallway towards Coach Sylvester's office.

And I couldn't help but think I was entering the hallway to hell..

* * *

><p><em>No one's POV<em>

The three girls just stood there, in complete awe of what just happened.

"She's going to eat her alive.."

"Which one do you mean?" Brittany asked, confused at the other blonde cheerio's statement.

"I'm not _actually _sure.. I mean, it _seems_ like Rach won't put up with Sylvester's crap, but will Sue let that happen?"

"I don't know, but I know one thing for sure.." Santana stated, then when the other girls looked at her questioningly, she answered before they carried on for Coach Sylvester's office;

"That girl's got balls.."

* * *

><p><em>No one's POV<br>_

"Sue Sylvester _is_ the best. She _will not_ be taken down,_ ever_. Her legend will remain talked about constantly over the next _centuries_.. Maybe even 'till the world ends, I haven't made up my mind yet.." Sue told herself while looking in the mirror, giving her daily peptalk to herself.

"Uhhh .. Coach?" The newest member of cheerio's piped up from beside the office door.

"Ahh Berry. I've been expecting you.. _And_ the others, where are they? I expected poor Brittany to be late, she is a lot of the time, but it's not her fault. I even had to draw out a precise map of the school once, but she got confused and thought it was sugar paper and then proceeded to eat it.." Sue was explaining before Rachel interrupted her.

"They're just down the hall, Coach." She said plainly.

Well, that was an experience. She'd never been interrupted before, most of her cheerio's were afraid to look her in the eye. Strange.. Certainly an experience.

"Sorry we're late Coach." Quinn explained as soon as they'd been invited in.

"I'll let it slide for today, but you know what doesn't have an expiry date, girls? .. My rage. Now, please sit."

All three nodded quickly and took up the three chairs next to Rachel.

"Well, hello Berry, Tweedledum, Tweedle Fake-Boobs and Tubbers." Sue greeted the four girls.

"I've put plastic on your chairs, so feel free to wet yourselves with excitement after what I'm about to say.." She started before she explained how she wanted them to become part of Glee club for her next scheme.

"The reason I have chosen you four girls is because I know you can sing, better than those four, tone-deaf colorful zebras William has running around that excuse of a choir room.."

"Wait, hold on a sec.. How do you know we can sing?" Santana asked, before gulping and slightly leaning back into her seat, realising that she had just interrupted Sue, who could kick her off of the cheerio's faster than you could say "Good riddance".

"Well, Sandbags, in the locker room and showers I installed mini waterproof recording devices, so I could keep in the loop of this lousy school's gossip system and you three (pointing to Quinn, Santana and Brittany) are particularly musical when you think your alone." She said rather impressed with herself with the shocked and fear filled faces she got in return, when they had heard they had been listened to, especially when they were remembering some of the things they had said about Sue herself.

"So that's why I fully expect you to get through to the next round of humiliating yourselves, also known as Glee club.. And that's how Sue see's it." She said in her normal sarcastic tone, but including the and motion at the end.

"So you expect us to join Glee club, take all the information that may or may not be private, and run back to you to fill you in?.." Rachel cleared up with a voice filled with confidence, looking Sue dead in the eye, something Sue admired about her.

"That's exactly what I want you to do, Berry. Congratulations on your extraordinary sense of hearing." She said just as confidently as Rachel had.

"Sounds okay to me.. Girls?" Rachel asked the other three girls.

When they all nodded their heads she turned back to Sue, giving her a smile.

"Great, now we have our agreement, Brittany, please explain to us how I single handedly put cheerleading on the map.."

Brittany sighed, but nevertheless started the ten minute speech Coach Sylvester had taught her at the beginning of her being a cheerio.

"In 1979 you directed a made for TV movie about the Dallas Cowboy cheerleaders called..._The Dallas Cowboy Cheerleaders_.."

* * *

><p><em>BOOM .. And I'm BACK! ;D Well, that was my first chapter after many months, and I really hope you enjoyed it. It's not very long, but it's only because I only had a little time doing this. Again, I hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE review! I love knowing what you guys think of my chapters! :) <em>


	8. Daniel?

_A.N: Hey! Well, here I am, writing another chapter for one of my favourite stories of my own_! _Ahh I love this! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I just have SO much going on at the moment! I promise I'll update more often if YOU promise to review more often, huh? How does that sound? :D _

* * *

><p><em><span>Rachel POV<span>_

It's official.

Mrs. Jarvis is _officially _the most boring person on the planet.

_Way_ more boring than accountants and cats. Which, lets face it, are pretty boring.

I'm watching her mouth move and the more time goes by, the more I have the urge to shove a sock into her mouth. A _dirty _gym sock. I don't know why, I really have no idea. It's probably her lack of _humanity._

The thing is, the only _way _I can not give into my temptations and turn to my left and just _stare _away at Noah, like the stalker I turn into when he's around, is to focus on _her._ So I just sit there and ... Well, just _glare _really.

I don't know what it is, but I'm _really _into Noah. The things he says, the way he speaks, things he does.. The _way _does things. _Everything _ he does! God, I don't know when this turned into some _stupid, corny_ teen-love story, except for it doesn't feel _stupid _or _corny_.. It feels good.

I was soon pulled out of my thoughts when Noah nudged me;

"I am so _fucking _bored right now .. You have any idea how we can shut her the _hell _up?" Noah whispered to me, clearly as frustrated as I am.

".. I'm sure we can come up with something." I said, grinning back at him. Suddenly, I wasn't so angry anymore.

"Any questions?.." Mrs. Jarvis asked bored.

And the anger's back. Just the _sound _of her _voice _makes me _so _mad! .. Do you think it's possible for me to kill her _without _being sent down for it?

"Yeah, I have a question. Why the fuck are you allowed to teach?.." I muttered to myself, which made Noah chuckle.

"Uh, yes Mrs. Jarvis, I have a question-"

Ugh; Suzy Pepper. _Damn _the day Suzy Pepper was brought into this earth. She's now probably going to send the _wonderful_ Mrs. Jarvis into another lecture that I _really _didn't need.

"-May we partner up for this project?" Suzy asked while making moony eyes at _freaking_ Jacob Ben-Israel. Who is making demented moony eyes at me, which makes him look like a constipated baby. It makes my _skin_ crawl. I flip him off, giving him my most _evil _look, to which he _blows _me a _kiss_, (ugh, freak.) then I turn back to the front.

Well, not too bad a question. A one word reply; _Please_..

"Yes-"

_YES!_

"-Yes you may. But I _do _have a few rules-"

_NO! _

"First; I would rather you pair up with someone of equal ability so for that reason I'm going to pi-"

I didn't even give her the chance to finish before crossed my arms over my desk and put my head in my arms and fell asleep, dreaming of a certain mowhawked guy who sat _right_ beside me.

* * *

><p><em><span>Puck POV<span>_

_Rachel_.

Just _thinking_ her name gives me the chills. I don't even _care _about how pussy-whipped I sound right now. She's just .. She's just so _perfect_. I don't think I've ever used that word to describe a girl before.. What is she doing to me? She's changed me already and I've only known her for _one week._

"You will have completed this project by 3 weeks from today, if you do not complete this project by that time, it will resort to a weekend detention, I fully expe-"

"I am so _fucking _bored right now .. You have any idea how we can shut her the _hell _up?" I whisper to Rach. I'm not lying when I say that, because I am really bored right now, so bored I feel like bashing my head against the table and falling unconscious to get out of this _stupid-ass_ class, but truthfully it was more of an excuse to talk to her.

".. I'm sure we can come up with something." She said, grinning up at me. I could of grabbed her and kissed the _hell _out of her at that moment, but I don't think she's appreciate that. Something tells me she's more of a girl who likes to be _woo_'_ed_. I have no problem with that, I guess she's worth it.

"Any questions?.."

"Yeah, I have a question. Why the fuck are you allowed to teach?.."

Ha! _God, I love this girl_..

...

Whoa! Did I really just say the _'L'_ word?_ .. _The Puckmeister _does not _say the _'L' _word!..

Do I really love her? I don't think I've _loved _anything before.. Well, except my Ma and _sometimes _my sister.

"Uh, yes Mrs. Jarvis, I have a question-" _Damn _Suzy Pepper! "-May we partner up for this project?"

I turn around and the first thing I see is Suzy Pepper totally making '_Fuck Me_' eyes at Jewfro, who is making '_Fuck Me_' eyes at ... _MY GIRL? _What the fuck? .. But then I saw my girl (_Hell yeahs_ I'm staking my claim!) flip him off and when that didn't seem work, I cracked my knuckles and gave him '_I'm-gonna-punch-you-so-hard-you'll-see-next-week' _look and then he gulped and looked away.. That's what I thought.

Now, that wasn't too bad a question, doesn't need a _fucking lecture_ for an answer..

"Yes-"

_YES!_

"-Yes you may. But I _do _have a few rules-"

_God Dammit! _

"First; I would rather you pair up with someone of equal ability-" Wait, I could pair up with Rach for this. _Perfect _opportunity to get to know her better! I turn to look at her, and she looked like she was falling asleep. She's _beautiful _without even trying.. God! I have to stop with this mushy stuff! It has to _stop_!

"-so for that reason I'm going to pick your partners."

_... Are you fucking serious right now?_

"Mr. Puckerman! Refrain from using that language while you are present in _my _class!" Mrs. Jarvis screeches.

I said that out loud? .. Oh well, not the freakin' point! I'm probably going to be paired up with _Jewfro_..

"Kirstyn Jakes, your paired with Dom O'Thomas. Lana Peters, your paired with Chris Matthews. Noah Puckerman, your paired with-"

_Please, please, PLEASE! _

"-Suzy Pepper."

_DAMMIT! What the HELL? Suzy FREAKIN' Pepper? Oh, that's just GREAT!_

I turn around to look at her and she _giggles _at me? _Great._

"Rachel Berry, your paired with Oliver Davidson."

_Olly Davidson? From the HOCKEY team? TOTALLY all wrong for her! She doesn't go for total ASS-HATS!  
><em>

"Hell yeah! Rachel! I guess we have _chemistry _together, huh?" Olly shouts from the back, high-fiving all of his fellow 'hockey fucks'. She takes one look at him, scoffs and rolls her eyes, then looks away. _That's my girl.  
><em>

"Okay, everyone understand what they have to do?" Mrs. Jarvis said, and it was answered with a few grunts and slow nods. Truth is no one knew what to do, and they probably wasn't even going to do it. Besides, it would be just another chance to hang out with your buds if you got a weekend detention, anyway.

"Yes I do thank you, Mrs. Jarvis." Suzy Pepper answered, looking excited. _What. A. Nerd.  
><em>

"Hey, are you going to do this?" I whisper to Rach.

"Well, yeah. I may be badass, but I can still get good grades, right?" She whispers back confidently.

"Sure.. You think Davidson is going to help you with this, though? _Pftt,_ Good luck." I tell her.

"Oh, _trust me_. He's helping me, don't worry about that." She smirked back.

"You know, if he does help you, it's _only_ because he wants to get under that short-ass cheerio skirt of yours.. I don't blame him, though, I would." I said winking at her.

She smirked back, _God _I love that.. Man, I have to stop this already!

"Don't you worry about that, either. I don't go for air-headed hockey players who have _no _game, I normally go for _big, strong_ football players who's attempts at flirting are _hilarious_.." She said smirking at the whiteboard, looking like she's taking notes, but actually doodling random stuff.

"_Attempts? _.. Babe, my _attempts _of flirting has got me in most girls' beds in this cow town.. So my _attempts _seem to work." I said confidently, sending a wink and a smirk her way, slinging my arm over the back of her chair.

"... Who says I was talking about you?" She smirked and said as the bell rang. She pushed her chair back and walked out the class to the cafeteria for lunch.

_Damn. This girl is going to be the death of me. _

".. Oh yeah, she wants me." I say to myself as I walk out of the classroom to lunch.

* * *

><p>When I walked into the cafeteria, I was pretty shocked with what I saw.<p>

I saw the _Cheerio _table, then I saw the _Jock _table where I normally parked my ass. There's was one little change, though.

_Rachel _who was sitting in her _Cheerio _uniform-

_Which she looked pretty bangin' in_, _if I say so myself.._

_-_who was sitting at the _Jock _table next to Mike on her left and one spare seat on her right. Mike had his arm slung over her chair while she ate her lunch. What annoyed me the most _wasn't_ the fact Mike had his arm slung over _my girls' _chair, (which; don't get me wrong, _did_ annoy me) also not that she was laughing at what some _asshole_ was saying to _no doubt_ get in her pants, (which was also making me _a little _mad) It was the fact _every _guy there had their eyes _all over _her. _Ogling_ her.

_God, I spend too much time with Berry. I'm already picking up some of her language.._

I was going to put a stop to that shit _right now_.

* * *

><p><em><span>Rachel POV<span>_

_Oh. My. Goodness_

I didn't think anyone's pick-up lines could be this bad.

_Boy_, I was wrong.

"Hello, I'm a thief, and I'm here to steal your heart."

"Didn't anyone tell you that you wanted to sleep with me? I thought you knew..."

"Do you know what'd look good on you? Me."

And I _had _to laugh at this one; "Do you have a map? I just keep on getting lost in your eyes."

I'm going to have to sit at the Jock table more often, it's _hilarious_! I was sitting there, laughing my _ass _off at their attempts of pick-up lines, when I feel someone slump down beside me.

"Oh hey Noah! .. What's wrong?" I said when I saw the angry expression he was wearing.

".. Nothing."

"Noah, seriously? What's wr-" I started to ask, turning to him, but I was interrupted by a loud shout from the Cheerio table.

"Hey Ray! Come here!" Santana shouted over the noise of the cafeteria.

As I got up I frowned as Noah didn't even look at me once. I'll have to talk to him later about it.

"San, what's up?" I said to her as I made my way over to her, Britt and Quinn.

"Hey, look over there and see anyone familiar?" She said pointing to the front of the cafeteria where some teachers were eating. I didn't really see anything out of the ordinary.

I mean, you had Mr. Saunders eating a _huge _bowl of tomato soup with like; 10 pieces of bread, like he did _everday_. Then you had Mrs. Dean drinking _herbal tea _or whatever shit she drinks. Sue Sylvester with one of those energy shakes she drinks and is reading a cheerleading magazine and no doubt looking to see if anyone had written anything about her. Then you had Miss Cater hanging over a new teacher, _no surprises there_. She flirts with _everybody_, even some of her _female _students. I can't really see who she's hanging over because .. Because she's sorta hanging _all over _him. When she moved a little I finally saw his face I let a _huge _gasp.

".._ Daniel_?"

* * *

><p><em>A.N: Hey again! :) Just wanted to say I don't think I did so great on this chapter, so I'm sorry if your not really happy with it or whatever. Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you!:D <em>


	9. Last one there is a rotten egg!

Rachel marched straight up to the teacher's table and gave her most evil glare to Miss Cater, who soon let go of Daniel and shrunk away from her intense gaze fearfully, looking to the floor.

"What the _hell _are you doing here?" Rachel said, fixating my glare upon him.

"Hey kiddo, and you know, eating my lunch. Like everyone else in this room.." Giving her his most satisfied smirks. _Smug bastard.._

"Follow me.. _Now_." Rachel said, in a strangely calm voice as she walked past the table, and out of the cafeteria.

As soon as Daniel made it out into the hallway, he was shoved into some lockers. He turned around to see Rachel glaring at him. He wouldn't admit this, but he was a little scared.

"_What _do you think your doing here?" Rachel screeched.

"Teaching.."

"Hell no! You can't teach here! What's wrong with Carmel? Or any other school for that matter!" Rachel said, crossing her arms over her chest and scowling at the man in front of her.

"Just wanted to be closer to my baby sis.. Is that such a crime?" He said, flashing his most innocent look he could muster up.

"Do _not _give me that look Daniel James Berry! You knew exactly what my reaction would be if I saw you here! And yet here you are!" She shouted, un-crossing her arms and pointing a finger at him.

"You haven't seen the worst of it yet..."

Before Rachel could even muster a reply, just who happened to walk through the door..

"What the absolute _hell_?.."

* * *

><p>Puck was absolutely raging right now. Not only had all these assholes just tried to flirt with Rach, she's now having private time with the new sub that 95% of McKinley's female population have been going on about for the whole damn morning! If he had to hear <em>one more <em>thing about that _stupid, fuck-faced, prissy.._

"Dude, you okay? You look like your about to knuckle bust something.. or someone." Mike mumbled, showing half of his lunch to anyone who was looking at him speak with a mouth full.

"Whatever.." Puck grumbled and looked away, just as Rachel burst through the cafeteria doors.

"Ugh! I _HATE _them!" She said as she slumped back onto her seat, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

Suddenly, Puck didn't feel so angry anymore. He just looked at Rachel and all of his anger just drained out of him. It was like everything stopped around him, and it was just her he focused on. He's never felt like that before. _Ever._

_How can one girl make me feel this way?  
><em>

"What's up Rach?" Puck asked sincerely, looking straight at her with worry clear in his eyes.

_He doesn't feel that way about you! He's just being friendly, stop being a dumbass and quit thinking these things!_

Quickly shaking her thoughts about him away, she glared at the two men who just walked into the cafeteria.

"Them." She said, scowling. When they both saw her scowl, they smirked and waved, to which they got her middle finger and an even more intense glare as a reply. They both chuckled and sat down at the teachers table and instantly started different conversations.

"Oooooh Rach! You know those two hotties? I wants me some of them!" Amber, McKinley's very own bike squealed and started fanning herself dramatically and winked at the two new teachers, who smirked in reply, but then got on with their own conversations.

"Amber, I'm going to say this once before I may have to kick your ass.. _Stay away from them_, do I make myself clear?" Rachel said, giving her best HBIC look.

"Crystal." Amber muttered, visibly gulping and looking away.

"Great.."

"Hey Rach! Imagine seeing you here!" Jack said, smirking as he made his way over to their table, leaving plenty of satisfied girls behind him, sighing dreamily as he walked past.

"Your an asshole, you know that?" Rachel said, looking upset as she got up and left the cafeteria. By now they had the whole cafeteria's attention, leaving them wondering what was going on with the new hottie teacher and McKinley's resident badass cheerleader.

"Ray! Wait up!" The smirk disappearing from his face and replaced with a worried look, he ran off after her. Daniel soon got up and made his way out of the cafeteria.

...

"What the hell just happened?.."

* * *

><p>As Puck got up to go and find Rachel and beat the <em>shit<em> out of whichever one of those jackasses upset her, he felt a tugging on his arm.

"Puck! _Please _don't go after them! They have stuff to sort out!" Brittany exclaimed suddenly, trying to stop him from leaving. Trying to get her off him, Rachel being the only thing on his mind right now, all he wanted to do is go and see if she was okay. Santana stood up and made her way over to him.

"Leave it Puck. They have serious shit to talk about and the last thing she needs is for you to go there, waving your fists around and getting hurt." Santana said seriously.

"Me? Getting hurt? Get real, Satan. I could totally take those guys.."

"No, you really couldn't, Rambo. Now calm yourself and sit your ass down, she'll be fine."

Seeing the seriousness in her eyes, he sighed heavily and sat down.

"You better be right, Lopez.."

* * *

><p>"Hey you.."<p>

Rachel looked up from her spot on the bleachers and looked to her two brothers.

".. We just wanted to we're sorry-" Daniel started.

Rachel just raised her eyebrows and scoffed, looking away.

"No, seriously! We should of told you we were taking these jobs, but we wanted to surprise you.." Jack finished, looking warily at her.

"So.. _Surprise_!" They both said at the same time, raising their hands into jazz hands and smiling innocently. Rachel had to laugh at that, and they took it as a sign of her not being pissed anymore.

"And she smiles! There it is! My beautiful baby sister's smile.." Jack said as he sat down beside her and threw an arm over her shoulders.

"I just wished you would have _told _me.. You know how embarrassing it's going to be? Hearing everyday how _hot _your brothers are and seeing girls making fucked up moony eyes at you both?.."

"You totally know we're hot, don't even try to deny it.." Jack said smirking, as Daniel hit him over the head with an eye roll as if to say "_totally not the time, dude."_

"First off, ewww.. and secondly I've thought about it and I realised that it may be a good thing that you both work here.."

"Oh yeah, and why's that?" Daniel said smiling as he sat down on her other side, taking hold of her hand.

"Because the Berry's are totally going to take over McKinley.." She said looking mischievously at them both.

"_Hell _yes!" They both exclaimed, high fiving eachother.

Rachel stood up and said "Now give me a hug, big bro's." holding out her arms and smiling genuinely.

They both stood up and hugged her, Daniel whispering into her ear "Love you, Baby Berry."

"Yeah yeah, love you too. Now let's play some us some football." She said as she let go of them both and gestured to the football rack on the end of the field.

"Last one to get there is a rotten egg!" Jack exclaimed happily as he jumped up and started running to the rack of footballs, leaving both Daniel and Rachel to shake there heads amused.

Suddenly, their faces both turned serious when they looked at one another, before running off to the football rack, trying to trip eachother up the whole way.


	10. Welcome to Glee Club!

_A.N: Hi guys! So I've been so busy this year I've literally had no time to update whatsoever. Like honestly, no time.. I kind of of also, maybe, a little tiny bit, may have forgotten to update; which is insanely selfish of me as I didn't really think about all the lovely readers who have carried on reviewing even when I wasn't updating which I LOVE you all for! Thanks for all the support guys, you're the best! I don't want to keep you much longer as I have a chapter to write;) On with the story._

* * *

><p><em>No one's POV<em>

"Now please give a warm welcome to our four new additions to New Directions!" Mr Schuester clapped eagerly.

As soon as Rachel, Santana, Brittany and Quinn walked through the door, everyone's (except Mr Schue) eyes bugged open wide and their mouths dropped to the floor. They couldn't believe four of the most popular girls in school were even associating themselves with the glee club.

Suddenly, lots of voices where talking over each other all at once;

"What? What are they doing here?"

"Mr. Schue, is this a joke?"

"Well, that was an unexpected twist of events."

"Hell to the no! I'm not sharing my spotlight with them just because they _pretty_! I'm _Beyonce_ I ain't no Kelly Rowland!"

".. Well this is awkward."

"..GUYS!" Everyone stopped short and looked to him as soon as they heard Mr Schue shout.

"I don't know if you have noticed, but we're a little short on members. Rachel, Santana, Brittany and Quinn are doing us a massive favour by joining Glee Club. You should be a little more appreciative to them as Figgins threatened to disband glee if we didn't round up a few more people."

"Bow down, bitches." Santana said, folding her arms and smirking.

"Mr Schue, if I may, how do we know if they're even any good?" Kurt sneered, flicking back an imaginary curl of hair over his shoulder.

"They auditioned yesterday, Kurt." Mr Schue sighed while shaking his head.

"What's your motives? Why are you here?" Artie asked suspiciously.

When Artie asked Rachel looked him straight in the eye and with the most innocent look on her face, she answered "We heard you guys were short on members and we all enjoy music so we thought 'why not?'. We were a bit hesitant at first, you know, about reputation and stuff, no offence guys-"

Mr Schue just smiled warmly and nodded for her to carry on.

"-but when we spoke to Mr Schue about it all, he told us that not only was glee all about performing and music, but that it was also about acceptance, getting over insecurities and being confident in yourself. He said you guys don't feel accepted in the school and that when you come here it's like an escape and you leave your insecurities at the door. That you all feel accepted because you're all here for the same reasons..Now, I may seem confident to you but I can honestly tell you that I'm not. Because I'm always worrying about the way others see me and my image, I forget to just let loose, be myself and just have _fun_ once in a while.. We all have insecurities, you know?" Rachel ended her practiced speech with a perfected sad look to the floor, while the other three cheerleaders also put uncomfortable looks on their faces.

".. Okay, you cannot _seriously _tell me you believed that crap?"

Four pairs of eyes slapped onto Mercedes and gave her a cold, evil stare that made her shrink in her seat a little, even though she'd never admit it.

"Mercedes! Why are you being so rude? Apologize right now!" Mr Schue said as he turned to look at her in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Mr Schue, but in no way are they _insecure! They_ are the kind of people who makes people insecure! They have everything! Other than throwing pom poms around and looking cute at the football games, what else do they do for this school? They probably don't even enjoy it, they probably only do because it makes them _popular. _Just because they're good looking they're never short of guys, have tons of friends, always invited to parties.. They have the _perfect _lives! If they're ever feeling a_ little_ sad, all they have to do is take daddy's credit card down to the mall and shop it out and then they're fine. _Newsflash _Princesses, not all of us can depend on buying things to make us feel better, normal people like _us _have to deal with it and move on. As well as being spoilt, they're all straight-up bullies! All of us sitting here have reasons to be insecure; Artie's wheelchair bound, Tina is always nerv-"

"_HEY!"_

All at once, all eyes were off Mercedes and onto Brittany who had been silent throughout this whole exchange.

"Has it ever occurred to you that _you _might be the bully? You don't know anything about me, yet you sit there and try to convince others that I'm not insecure because of what? Because I'm a _cheerleader?_ Well let me tell you right now, I'm very insecure. It may seem that I have a load of friends because I'm on the cheerios, but the only _real _friends I have is Ray, San and Quinn. The only reason I'm on the Cheerios is because I love to dance; see there's another thing you didn't know about me yet you decided to judge me on-"

Everyone's faces by this point were astounded by this point.

Some because their first impression of Brittany couldn't of been more wrong, and others because out of all the time that they'd known Brittany, they'd never known her to be like _this._

"-And as for being able to _'take __my daddy's credit card up to the mall when I'm feeling a little sad'_? That's impossible since my dad walked out on my family when I was thirteen and ever since then I've been working little jobs here and there to help my mom pay the bills and look after my little brother, but is that something you knew about me? No, it's not. Like I said, you know absolutely _nothing _about me, I don't even think we've ever spoken to each other, and yet you think it's okay to judge me. Here's a newsflash for _you, _you know my name, not my story."

As Brittany ended her long _truthful _speech and tears started to blur her vision, she was quickly encased in three sets of arms and reassured with warm whispers that soon calmed her down.

"Brittany.. I am _so _sorry. I-I dont even know what to-oh god I had no idea, I shouldn't of-" Mercedes stuttered with an apologetic look on her face.

"It's okay Mercedes, maybe now you know more about me we could stop all the shouting and be friends?" Brittany smiled from her spot, still stuck between the three other cheerleaders who looked slightly doubtful.

"Uh yeah, I'd.. I'd like that." Mercedes smiled back, just as happily.

".. So are we all okay with eachother now?" Mr Schue said knowingly smiling.

Kurt stood up and swayed his way over to the four girls.

"Welcome to Glee Club." He stated warmly and stuck his hand out.

Brittany just looked at his hand, pulled out of her tight embrace and hugged him equally as hard. Kurt faltered and looked slightly wary, but then soon withdrew from his doubts and hugged the blonde Cheerio back.

Mr Schue clapped his hands together eagerly and stood up from his seat and walked over to the whiteboard.

"Okay, now that we're all friends, sit down and let's get to work!"

* * *

><p><em>Rachel POV<em>

I'm actually starting to like this place. I'd never admit it, but I really am.

Lima may not be as big and flashy as California, but it feels.. It feels like home.

Don't get me wrong, California was a great place to grow up. I got to experience some amazing things, they have all the updated clothes stores, there's always something to do; It was honestly a lot of fun.

But being here with all these welcoming people, it just makes me feel at ease. Like I don't have to be the best version of myself _all_ the time, that I can let my hair down and act stupid without having to worry about what others think. In Cali I'd never pretend to be anything that I wasn't, but I couldn't ever be carefree and immature for even one minute because you'd be re-evaluated by everyone all at once and you could also lose all your friends at once; I'd seen it happen before.

As I sat at home watching movies with Jack, I thought about the all the new people I'd met the last couple of weeks. I thought about how cute Brittany was and how much I loved Santana's fire. I thought about how hilarious Mike and Matt are, especially when they're together. I thought about how Sam is one of the nicest guys I have ever met in my whole life and how even though Finn might not be school smart, I could always seem to talk to him about personal things and he'd understand everything right away. I'm not one for acting mushy, but that is one amazing group of people. But of course, there's one person I'm missing out..

_Noah. _I also thought a lot about him, and I mean _a lot. _I thought about how I get insane butterflies when I see him and when he compliments me, how I can't stop the blush from rising to my cheeks. And _I am not_ one to blush. Ever.

I thought about how he lights my skin on fire when he gives me the simplest of touches, how his eyes seems to burn right the way down into my soul. However cliché it sounds, I just feel like he _gets_ me. It's like I've subconsciously been searching my whole life for this amazing person to come and hand me the missing piece to the puzzle I call life, and that I've now finally found that person in him.

I've only known him for around 3 weeks, but I feel like I've known him my whole life. I feel this connection with him that I can't seem to put into words, but at the same time it makes perfect sense. I can feel when he's around, I can sense when he's in need of a friend, I can detect what mood he's in before he's even in it.

Just a whole load of feelings that I've never experienced and I don't have any idea what to do with them. Sure, I know he can be an colossal ass and his ego is bigger than my house and that he has flaws, but it's his flaws that make him _him_. He makes me laugh, louder than I ever have before, he makes me nervous with how much I love him. He makes me feel wan-_  
><em>

_Wait, what?_

_With how much I love him?_ Do I love him?.. It's definitely possible. I mean, I've already established that I've never felt this way, it's just is the feeling I'm feeling _love?_ Love is a big word. It's a massive word that should never be dropped unless you're sure of your feelings, which I'm not. Well, I don't think I am. Am I?

Oh god, I'm turning into one of those cringey, lovesick teenage girls. You know, the one's you see in the movies and all you want to do is slap her in the face and tell her to make up her damn mind.

Wow, this love stuff is actually pretty hard. Especially when it's all cooped up in your head. I need to let it out, all this thinking is making my head hurt.

I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I have to call Santana.

* * *

><p><strong>Puck POV<strong>

"Man, you like her." Sam said while grinning like a fool.

"For the _last _time; I do not like her, I just think she's insanely hot!" .. Even _I_ could tell I was lying.

Sam just lent back into his chair, crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow while smirking at me.

"Who are you grinning at, Trouty?" I said, smirking back.

"Okay, one; offensive. And two, I'm just trying to figure out whether you're attempting to hide the fact you actually like a girl more than just a bed partner or you're just plain stupid and you haven't figured it out yet."

"Hey, I'm not stupid!"

"So you like her?"

"No!"

"But you didn't deny it!"

"I am now!"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Honestly?"

"YES!"

Uncrossing his arms and sitting up, he suddenly put on a serious expression "So you don't mind if I ask her out on Friday then?"

For a split second, I wondered if I could murder him and not get jail time. And then I exploded.

"_Hell no _Evans! You know how much I lik-" I stopped short as soon as I saw that stupid ass grin re-appear on his face.

"I hate you."

"Yeah, love you too man."

"Whatever Trouty Mouth."

"DUDE! Stop calling me that!"

* * *

><p><em>A.N: Wow! So I've finally finished this chapter! I hope you guys liked it! and god, trust me when I say I tried to keep Mercedes and Kurt as the bad guys, but I just <strong>couldn't <strong>do it! So yeah, there's no bad guys in the story yet, just the good guys:') I hope you enjoyed the update and don't be afraid to tell me what you think! I'll take anything; just please 'Read and Review!'.. God I missed saying that! PuckleberryGeek xo _


End file.
